love can be created but not destroyed
by ilovemyshu
Summary: Look inside please and read


Pairings Kurt/Puck

One shot

Disclaimer I do not own anything at all so ha

HEY people I am not dead sorry. I have a new Puck/Kurt fic and this one is more based on Season 3 so if you haven't seen it then you may not want to read it.

SUMMERY this one shot fallow the life of two different people. What would happen if one of these people's ex's make sure that they are with each other no matter what happens they both need each other and with one having to raise a kid and one who got his heart broken. Can they come together as one and be a family or would their past make sure that they can't be together? Let's see and find out.

My name is Kurt Hummel.

I thought that my senior year was going to be the year that me and my boyfriend would be together forever but that was not the thing at all.

I found myself in love with someone else and he is the badass of WM.

His name is Noah Puckerman

How did this happen you may ask well you can all thing miss Rachel Barry and her lame ideas.

Puck has been missing a lot of school for the past few years and he will not tell anyone about what happened and who is taking care of his daughter Beth.

The thing is that we never knew what happened that day and never will.

One day I was taking Finn to Puck's place

"Kurt can I ask you something?" Finn asked

"Sure." I said

"Well there is something that I need to ask of you."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"You see Puck has been having a hard time and you know that me and Blaine have been together for a few months and well… We asked Puck if he would go out with you and that I would watch his daughter for him."

Ok this is where I drew the line. I was ok with Finn and Blaine dating but setting me up with Puck. What the hell?

"Fine, I will go out on a date with Noah and we will see what happens next."

We finally got to the Puckerman's house. I look forward to what Puck had in mind for both of us this evening.

"Hey man."

"Hey Puck. Kurt's in the car and man does he look good. If I didn't have Blaine then I would have totally made a move on him a long time ago."

All Puck did was just gave him the mad look.

"DO NOT say anything like that to me about my boy."

"Wait, he is not your boy yet"

"No, but he will be once I sing him that new Train song. He will be so over me and we will be together and I want him to meet Beth first."

So Finn came to my car and asked for me to come inside for a minute and let Puck show me something.

"Hey Hummel and let me say you look hot and sexy."

"Why thank you Noah. You look good yourself."

Ok so Kurt there is someone that you need to meet who is very important to me."

Then I saw him go to the other room and bring out … A baby?

"Puck?"

"Kurt meet my daughter, Beth."

That was when I knew that this little girl was going to change my life forever.

When she opened those eyes of her's I knew that I was going to play a big role in this little one's life and mine.

"Come on Kurt, let's get going to our date."

With that I let him take my hand and that we went off to dinner at breadstick's

"Kurt there is something that I need to tell you or more just sing to you."

While everybody else is getting out of bed

I'm usually getting in it

I'm not in it to win it

And there's a thousand ways you can skin it

My feet have been on the floor

Flat like an idle singer

Remember winger

I digress

I confess you are the best thing in my life

But I'm afraid when I hear stories

About a husband and wife

There's no happy endings

No Henry Lee

But you are the greatest thing about me

[Chorus]

If It's Love

And we decide that it's forever

No one else could do it better

If it's love

And we're two birds of a feather

Then the rest is just whenever

And if I'm addicted to loving you

And you're addicted to my love too

We can be them two birds of a feather

That flock together

Love, love

Got to have something to keep us together

Love, Love

That's enough for me

Took a loan on a house I own

Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne

I wanna buy ya everything

Except cologne

'cause it's poison

We can travel to Spain where the rain falls

Mainly on the plain side and sing

[ If It's Love lyrics from

.com/t/train/if_its_love/ ] 'cause it is we can laugh we can sing

Have ten kids and give them everything

Hold our cell phones up in the air

And just be glad we made it here alive

On a spinning ball in the middle of space

I love you from your toes to your face

[Chorus]

You can move in

I won't ask where you've been

'cause everybody has a past

When we're older

We'll do it all over again

When everybody else is getting out of bed

I'm usually getting in it

I'm not in it to win it

I'm in it for you

If it's love

And we're two birds of a feather

Then the rest is just whenever

Then the rest is just whenever

If it's love

And we decide that it's forever

No one else could do it better

And if I'm addicted to loving you

And you're addicted to my love too

We can be them two birds of a feather

That flock together

Love, love

Got to have something to keep us together

Love, love

Got to have something to keep us together

Love, love

That's enough for me"

That was so amazing and he was singing it to me and everything. I felt so loved and that there was no one who would give me the things that Puck wanted to give me.

"That was amazing and I have a song for you as well."

"Show them what you got Kurt"

That was the first time he called my name and it made everything seem so right in the world.

There ain´t no reason you and me should be alone

Tonight, yeah babe

Tonight, yeah babe

There's no reason you shouldn't take me home tonight

I need a man who thinks it right when it's so wrong,

Tonight yeah babe,

Tonight yeah babe,

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

It's time to feel the rush,

To push the dangerous

I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall in love

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment with you,

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

Another shot, before we kiss the other side,

Tonight, yeah babe

Tonight, yeah babe

I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight

Alright, alright

Pull out your shade 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames

Tonight, yeah babe

Tonight, yeah babe

... the burden of my name, tonight, tonight

It's time to feel the rush

To push the dangerous

I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you

Where we can both fall in love

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,

I'm on the edge of glory,

.com/the_edge_of_glory_lyrics_lady_

And I'm hanging on a moment with you,

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,

I'm on the edge of glory,

And I'm hanging on a moment with you,

I'm on the edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

The edge

I'm on the edge of glory

And I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge with you

There was a lot of sounds coming from people at the place.

"So does this mean that we can be together then Kurt?"

"That was why I wanted to sing that song so that you can know that I want to be there for you and your daughter and we can really be a family and work things out together. You don't need to go on alone. You need help and I want to help so let me in Noah."

"You are the first person in over so many years that called me by that name and I want you to know that I am ready to let you in Kurt. I want to be with you and I want you to be there when I need you the most. I love you Kurt."

Then he and I shared a kiss that was just so magical that it told us that we were to be together and that we both need each other.

"I love you too Noah."

That night was the start of Noah's and my life. We will have some challenges along the way. But with him I can do anything for him and Beth.

I Kurt Elizabeth Hummel fell in love with Noah Puckerman. We will change ourselves for the better and it was all thinks to two important people in the world. Thanks Finn and Blaine for helping me find true love in Noah.


End file.
